My Utterly Random Story
by ParadoxSupremusEst
Summary: A short nonsensical story with a few references to Doctor Who.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (yet...)**

**AN: This is just a short, and completely pointless, story that I wrote to exercise my creativity. It has a few references to Doctor Who, which is why I considered it fanfiction.**

**Please, do not flame, though constructive criticism is always helpful.**

**My Utterly Random Story**

Dawn ascended on the citadel. Light glittered along the wide windows and lit up the ornate palace inside. The boy marveled in wonder as he beheld the facade of the building. "Whad're ya staring at, boy?" awoke him from his stupor, "Get back to work!". The boy sighed and returned to plowing the field. Little did this slave know, but he was the sole heir to the crown, stolen at birth from the royal cradle.

Now, let's forget about this slave and begin the story. Observe a man walking into the fort of Ve' Alon. This man's daughter is having an affair with a man named Stewert Jones. Stewert Jones's father was a college roomate of the grandfather of Corin Feathermore. This is the story of him, or rather his cousin who knew a certain graduate of the Cores University. Cores University was also home to a great number of students, including the protagonist of this story, who just so happened to walk off a cliff.

As he plummeted down he wondered why his life had taken this unexpected, and rather steep, curve. He then promptly blacked out due to lack of oxygen, as a spaceship, filled with poor Plutonian practitioners of the panelectronic sciences wondered if he would be a good test subject.

As they went to fetch the anal probes, the man walked off the spaceship, and once again plummeted down at a sharp 180 degree angle. Pleasantly bemused, he checked his pocket watch, wondering if he would be home by tea. That is, so thought the unsuspecting Brit that muffled his fall. Suddenly, a blue police box appeared, and David Tennant walked out with a squad of Daleks immediately following behind.

The man, however, did not see this as he was currently being shrunk down to a microscopic size, due to a strange side effect of the cyanide pills that he had recently swallowed. You see, this man had been contemplating suicide, due to his children having been born with twenty eyes, and a steady appetite for human flesh.

As he shrunk, he realized that he was, in fact, not dead, and proceeded to punch the ground beneath him, inadvertently causing a nuclear explosion to take place. The man did not realize this, as he was currently being stretched and squeezed simultaneously, due to a white and black hole occupying the space not some 5 nanometers from him.

Eventually, the black and white hole united, causing a galaxy-wide explosion that subsequently ended the cosmos. The man, of course, did not realize this as he was pulled into a time-loop, and thrust into another universe. As grew to his normal size again, the cyanide effects having wearied off, he started to converse with the local passerby.

The aforementioned passerby, having seen an outsider, proceed to eat our hero, and regurgitate him for her children. As his regurgitated and mangled form was fed into the beaks of the intelligent avians occupying Earth, some freak effect of the alternate cosmos caused the man to reform into a star, albeit one with facial features, and a rather carnivorous appetite.

As he drifted across the cosmos, consuming planets, he came upon a planet with nuclear weapons. With some unknown deja vu, the nuclear missiles thrown against him caused him to become a black hole, which subsequently met a white hole and caused, yet again, the end of the universe.

Of course, this is not the end of the story. Soon after being completely annihilated, the man found himself reincarnated as a chicken. As he waddled around, marveling at his relatively good fortune, the ship of poor Plutonian practitioners of the panelectronic sciences decided to abduct the man, or rather, the chicken, for no good reason. They _did_ have a research grant.

After toying with him, the chicken left the spaceship with five arms and a sore anus. He then realized, yet again, that he was in the Earth's exosphere, and that there was no ground beneath him. So again he fell down to Earth and ruined yet another poor Brit's day. However, this time, the chicken bounced off the man and into the arriving TARDIS, leaving a very confused David Tennant wondering what happened.

The chicken was strolling through the TARDIS, rubbing his beak against all objects that Tennant might have touched, when four weeping angels appeared. As they appeared, their stone faces showed shock at what was definitely _not_ David Tennant. Fortunately, the chicken looked back, effectively transforming him into a weeping chicken.

So the weeping chicken traveled across time and space, terrorizing children and pubescents alike. One day, after traumatizing and draining a few children of their energy, the weeping chicken saw what he had done and, wracked with guilt, exploded in a shower of dust. The explosion had many interesting reverberations around the world. The blast of hot air was enough to convince one Stewart Jones to go to the next level with a certain girl. It was also sufficient to knock a small baby out of his cradle at the Citadel of Ve' Alon, and to guide a certain graduate of The University of Cores off a cliff...


End file.
